Under the circumstance of the shortage of energy, energy saving gets more and more important in the modern society, and most of the countries in the world advocate energy saving and waste gas emission reduction, therefore, an LED is widely used due to advantages of energy saving, long service life, environment protection, etc. The meanings of the popularization of a white light LED lighting lamp is greatly significant, however, in order to be widely used in the world, there is a major breakthrough in technology and price for the LED lighting lamp, namely, the luminous efficiency reaches 120-150 lm/W and the price is lower than that of the conventional LED lighting lamp at 8-10 times. An LED light source in the conventional LED lighting lamp is connected with a power source in a light head through a conducting wire and is connected with a light board by heat conducting paste. The conventional LED lighting lamp has a lot of deficiencies in that its manufacturing process is complex, it is inconvenient to use, and it must be used together with a special light holder. The heat generated from the conventional LED lighting lamp can not be emitted completely, thereby causing a drive circuit or the LED to burn and reducing service life of the lighting lamp.
There is, therefore, a need for a detachable LED lighting lamp, which solves the problems of dissipating heat and inconvenient use.